Thoughts
by Ms.Orange21
Summary: What exactly was Buffy thinking when Spike was singing to her in Once More, With Feeling? Just a little insomnia induced ficlet that popped into my head. Feedback is loved and nutured!


**Title:_Thoughts_**

**Summary:_What was going through Buffy's head when Spike was singing to her in OMWF_****?**

**Spoilers:         _Once More, With Feeling_**

**Pairing:_Who do you think?  B/S!_******

**Rating:            _PG_**

**Disclaimer:     _You know the deal.  Even though I wish I owned Spike, I own nothing.  All belongs to Joss.  I just play._**

**Author's Note:    Okay, here's the deal.  This is a little ficlet to show Buffy's confusion about Spike in OMWF.  So if her thoughts are a bit wacky, that's the point!!  The song is in ****bold.  All actions are in (parentheses).  All Buffy's thoughts are shown between asterisks ** and in _italics.  Sorry if it's confusing.  I couldn't think of any other way to do it.  Actually, it's too late and I'm too tired to think.  So there.  LOL I do hope you enjoy anyway._**

Spike's crypt. Buffy enters. Spike emerges from his underground lair. 

SPIKE: The sun sets and she appears. (climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?  
BUFFY: So you know what's going on.  _**Because I have no freakin' clue**  
SPIKE: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yuma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?  
BUFFY: A world of no. __**I can't be held responsible for what happens under the influence! ** (sits) So any idea what's causing this?  
SPIKE: (looking disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.  
BUFFY: What else would I wanna pump you for?  __**I can think of a few things…I really just thought that, didn't I?  Play it off! **   (cringing) I really just said that, didn't I?  
SPIKE: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk. _

Spike walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Buffy. 

SPIKE: Don't know a thing.  
BUFFY: (frowning) What's up? You're all bad moody.  
SPIKE: Nothing. Glad you could stop by. 

He makes a gesture toward the door. Buffy stays seated, looks at him.   _**What is his problem??**_

SPIKE: (defensive) It's nothing.  
BUFFY: What? 

SPIKE:  
**I died  
So many years ago.  
(Spike looks surprised to hear himself singing. Buffy rolls her eyes) *_*Haha.  Immune my ass.  At least I get to see him make a fool of himself. **  
_****But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so (shakes his head, closes the door)****  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
Mmm, mmm.  _**That sounded so sexy…Wait!  What am I thinking? **_****  
**** You're scared.  
Ashamed of what you feel   
(Buffy not looking at him) *_*Not feeling anything.  Not one thing.  Nope, not convincing myself at all. **  
_****And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal   
(Now she looks at him, frowning) *_*Why is he always right? **  
_****Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
It doesn't make it real. (points to his head)******

Buffy looks at him, and then looks away_.  **I don't want to hear anymore! ** Spike rolls his eyes in annoyance. _

SPIKE:  
**That's great.  
But I don't wanna play. (walks over to a coffin)****  
'Cause being with you touches me *_*I wish I could touch you…okay there is definitely something wrong with the way my mind is working tonight! **_****  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you (jumps up to sit on the coffin)  _**But only you understand me, help me feel anything at all!**  
_**** I'm saying stay away (lies down, crosses arms over his chest)****  
And let me rest in peace.   _**Oh, that just oozes 'take me now'.  AHH!!  Bad Buffy!  Stop!  That's it!  No more romance novels for you! **_**

Spike jumps up and continues singing. 

SPIKE:   
** Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep   
(grabs whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall. Buffy jumps up)  _**Ooookay getting a little scary now.**  
_****Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down (advancing on Buffy)  _**Please stop.**  
_****But I can't find my sweet release  
(turns away from her with an angry gesture)  
****So let me rest in peace! **

Buffy looks annoyed, turns toward the door.  _**Time to get out of here.  I can't take any more of this. **   Spike intercepts her. _

SPIKE:  
**You know  
You've got a willing slave (goes to his knees and leers at her) *_*Why does he have to look at me like that? **  
_**** And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave. (Buffy rolls her eyes)  _**Misbehave?  Hello!  You're neutered, Mr. Chips! **  
_****But till you do I'm telling you, (stands up)  
****Stop visiting my grave (angrily)   
****And**** let me rest in peace. **

Spike yanks the door open again. 

Cut to the graveyard. A group of men carry a coffin along. A few dozen yards away we see Spike and Buffy walking along side-by-side. 

SPIKE:   
**I know I should go *_*Then go! **_****  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast   
(exchanges a look with Buffy) *_*It would make my life so much easier. **  
_****And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed (looking at Buffy)  
****If my heart could beat, it would break my chest *_*And then you sound so sincere, that I want you to stay.  Why do you do that to me? **_****  
**** But I can see you're unimpressed  
(angrily) ****So**** leave me be. **

Spike jumps up onto the coffin being carried by the men. 

SPIKE:   
**And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep **

The pall-bearers tip the coffin and Spike tumbles off the end of it, bounces to his feet and shifts into game face.  _**Okay this can't be good. ** _

SPIKE:  
**Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep **

He rampages through the mourners, tossing their folding-chairs aside. The people scatter. _**What the hell is going on? **_

SPIKE:  
**I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release... **

He grabs the priest, stares at him. _**Why is he doing this?  He knows he can't hurt humans! ** Buffy comes up behind Spike, grabs him, and turns him around. _

Spike and Buffy tumble backward into the open grave. Spike lands on his back with Buffy on top of him. He's back in human face. 

SPIKE:  
**Let me rest in peace.  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace? **

They still lie in the grave with Buffy on top. She stares at Spike for a moment.  _**Just do it Buffy.  Get it over with.  Stop playing these dumb games in your head.  Just do it.  Who cares what everyone else thinks.  It's your life right?  Do it.  He's not evil anymore, right?  JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!!!  Shit. **   She gets off him, leaps out of the grave, and runs off. Spike pokes his head up out of the grave to watch her go. _

SPIKE: So ... you're not staying then?

~fin~


End file.
